Dreaming of You
by No No 22
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are deeply in love, but what happens when Sasuke has to go to America with his brother? Will their long distance relationship last or will it crumble down? Sasuke is a bit OOC but in a good way ;D SasuNaru SasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. A song was the inspiration of this story so I hope you like it ^^ And also! This is a gift from me to Naruto! Since his birthday is tomorrow! :D**_

**-x- -x-**

_**No No 22 Presents...**_

_**Dreaming of You**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 01: Late at Night...**_

_-x- Konoha, Japan... July 11, 2007... 8:46 PM -x-_

_Naruto: 15_

_Sasuke:16_

"Hey..." a soothing voice whispered as a pair of strong arms circled around his waist. A pair of clear blue eyes gleamed with happiness as they looked up and stared into a pair of obsidean eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of full pink lips, tanned cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Hey," his bright cheerfull voice said. Blonde and raven hair swayed as the wind gently blew against the two lovers. A blonde boy leaned against the chest of raven haired boy comfortably, not wanting to move. The raven haired boy played with the blonde hair absent mindedly, a small smile on his pale features as he listened to the waves crashing against the shoreline.

"You know Sasuke... I've heard that if people play with your hair too much, you'll go bald," the blonde boy said, watching the waves with eyes that almost matched the sky on a sunny day. Sasuke snorted and playfully pinched the blondes tan cheek.

"You can say the most retarded things, you know that? And did I ever tell you how fun it is to pinch these chubby cheeks of yours?" Sasuke said, pinching the other cheeks as well, and stretching the blonde's face. The blonde slapped Sasuke's hands away, puffing his cheeks out in anger.

"And you do know that's going to sore for the next two weeks right!" the blonde grumbled as he rubbed his cheeks. He then stared up at the chuckling raven. "By the way, how the hell did you know I was here?"

"You always come here when you're in low spirits," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's neck playfully. Naruto's eyes narrowed in hurt as he pushed Sasuke away. Feeling rejected, Sasuke stared downn at the blonde with a serious look. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"What's wrong? You're leaving me here in Japan so you can go to America, that's what!" Naruto said, breaking free from Sasuke's embrace and stood up. Naruto took a five steps forward to the calm waves, staring at the setting sun. Sasuke stared at the blonde, lost with words. How the hell did Naruto find out! Then one man crossed the raven's mind.

_'Itachi...' _Sasuke thought angrily. Sasuke slowly got up on his feet and walked towards the blonde. Once he was by the blonde, Sasuke stood there, not knowing where he should start. "...Itachi told you didn't he..."

"Yeah. I'm glad he told me, cuz you sure as hell weren't gonna," Naruto said angrily, glaring at the setting sun.

"I was going to tell you... I just didn't know how..." Sasuke said, kicking the sand.

"You knew how, you just didn't want to!" Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke angrily.

"How would you feel if I came up to you and said 'Oh hey Naruto. Sorry, but I'm gonna be leaving Japan to go to America! I don't know when I'll come back though, so don't count on seeing me soon!"

"Well it's a hell of a lot better then just leaving without saying good-bye!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you are..."

"...I love you..."

"I know you do..."

"Usually I would be saying those lines..."

"Ya I know..."

"You're a cute little moron..."

"I know..."

"..."

"... ... ...Teme..."

"I love you too," Sasuke said as he smiled. Naruto was smiling as well. Even though he was sad that Sasuke was gonna leave for who knows how long, he was happy that Sasuke loved him. Without warning, the blonde threw himself into Sasuke's arms, burring his face in the taller man's chest.

"Promise you won't check out any hot american guys," Naruto said, muffled by Sasuke's shirt.

"I can't make any promises."

"Sasuke!"

"Okay I promise. Sheesh! You ruin all my fun!" Sasuke said, stroking the blonde's hair lovingly as he smiled warmly at the blonde, who was pouting. Sasuke just wanted to devour those plump pink lips of his and maybe suck every part of his blonde's body, but he didn't think Kakashi would appreciate it if his adopted son came home limping with love bites all over.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow..."

"...I-in the morning?"

"Late at night... Around midnight..."

"That's g-good..."

"Please don't cry..." Sasuke said, his eyes filled with sadness to see his lovable blonde's bottom lip trembling.

"I'm n-not crying..." Naruto said, closing his eyes as a tear escaped out of the corner of his clear blue eyes. Sasuke wiped away the tear, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Well then something's wrong with your face cuz it's leaking," Sasuke said with a warm smile. Naruto laughed a bit his lip as he wiped away his tears.

"..."

"What?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Itachi-niisan got a scholarship from America, and he decided to go with it..."

"But why do you have to go! You can stay with me and Kakashi!"

"That's what I said, but Itachi's always been an ass and said it would be a good experience for me."

"I really hate your brother right now..."

"Me too..." Sasuke said as he held Naruto tightly. He burried his face in golden locks, tacking in the scent of vanilla. Sasuke smiled softly.

"If there was such a thing of being born into another life... I'm sure I would fall in love with you all over again..." Sasuke said, remembering the day he first met Naruto. To him, love was at first sight. Yeah, when he first saw Naruto, the blonde was walking around Konoha wearing a skirt and a tank top, doing his best to look like a girl. And he did a very good job, because back then, Sasuke still thought he was straight. But when he found out Naruto was actually a guy(which was a week later), trying to win a bet, Sasuke still knew he loved the blonde. And when he went to talk to the blonde(which was two days after realizing he was a dude), his beliefs were confirmed when his heart pounded so hard against his chest after seeing Naruto smile. Sasuke kissed the blonde's neck.

Naruto's face was slightly flushed when he felt Sasuke's lips on his neck. What Sasuke said to him made his heart skip a beat. He felt so happy to have someone like Sasuke love him like this. Naruto smiled, remembering the first day he met Sasuke. Sasuke had come up to talk to him and all he did was smile and introduce himself...but later he and Sasuke had gone and beat the hell out of each other. Naruto had always known he liked guys, but he of course hid it from the world, scared of being rejected. Always pretending to be straight, just so he could be best friends with Sasuke. But he never really thought this would ever happen to a guy like him. Having a prince like Sasuke come to his poor little cotage house in his all mighty glory to ask a popper like himself if he would be his boyfriend. The popper of course hesitated, but then said yes when the prince confessed his undying love to him.

"So you're saying we're soul mates?" Naruto said, snuggling into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair, a smile on his lips.

"Yes... We've always been... And because we're soulmates, we'll always find each other..." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's head. Naruto looked up at his lover with warm azure eyes.

"Always... For eternity..." Naruto said softly as he closed the distance between him and Sasuke.

**-x- -x-**

_-x- Konoha Airport... July 13, 2007... 12:15 AM -x- _

"Well I hope you and Sasuke have a nice trip to America. Do you know how long you'll be staying there?" a man with silver hair and an eye patch over his left eye said lazily to a shorter man with long raven hair that looked a lot like Sasuke. People walked passed them, hurrying to get on their planes.

"Who knows. We won't come back till I either graduate from the unervisity or I get tired of the school..." the raven haired man said with an expressionless face. The silver haired man nodded in understandment and glanced in the direction where Naruto and Sasuke stood talking to each other, a few feet away.

"It's sad that they won't see each other for a while... You sure you want to do that to them Itachi?" the silver haired man said. Itachi stared at the two lovers, who were now hugging each other.

"...It pains me to seperate them... But I don't dare to leave Sasuke here...no offence Kakashi..." Itachi said stoicly. Kakashi shrugged.

"Nontaken. I understand that you worry for your younger brother," Kakashi said.

"I'm glad someone understands... If only Sasuke could..." Itachi said, watching his younger brother hold the blonde closely.

"I'll call you everyday..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he held the blonde closely.

"Ii yo(okay)," Naruto said, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back tears.

"I'll send you letters whenever I can, sending you pictures of everything I see," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's forehead. The blonde nodded, wiping the forming tears away.

"At least we spent the hold day doing things together. Things that we'll never forget. Especially that stuffed fox I won you," Sasuke said between the kisses he showered on the blonde. "Remember me everytime you hug that darn thing."

"I will... That won't be hard since I'll always be remembering you," Naruto said when Sasuke stopped kissing him. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly again.

"Naruto... I'm gonna miss you so much... I love you," Sasuke said, his voice husky.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto sobbed as tears began to pour down his face.

"Sasuke... We gotta go..." Itachi's voice said. Sasuke clenched his teeth and threw his expressionless older brother a glare. He then returned his gaze at Naruto, giving the blonde one last kiss.

"I'll call you everyday..." Sasuke said again as he reluctantly let go of the blonde. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as Sasuke picked up his suitcase and slowly walked backwards from Naruto. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned his body around an walked side by side with Itachi down the long hall to where their plane awaited them. Tears continued to pour down the blonde's tanned face as Kakashi stood by him, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortly. Naruto watched as Sasuke looked back at him when he reached the end of the hall, his obsidean eyes filled with sadness. Naruto waved good-bye to him, sniffing as the tears kept coming. Sasuke didn't wave back, instead he gripped his suitcase tightly and took in a shaky breath.

"I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT, DOBE!" Sasuke shouted down the long hall to the blonde as one single tear slid down his pale face. Sasuke then turned and opened the doors.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! AND IF YOU FORGET THAT I'LL PERSONALLY GO TO AMERICA AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU, TEME!"

Sasuke smiled sadly, another tear sliding down his face. He waved his hand in the air, showing the blonde he heard, before the doors closed behind him, leaving his sobbing blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: When All the World is Sleeping...**_

It's been one whole year since Sasuke left Naruto in Japan to go to America with his older brother, Itachi. And since the day he left, Sasuke had kept his word, he called Naruto everyday, and sent him letters with pictures whenever he could. During the first week of their daily phone calls, Naruto would cry at least five times when they talk. But as time passed, Naruto tears dried up to the point where he wouldn't cry whenever he heard Sasuke's voice over the phone. Naruto would always listen eagerly as Sasuke described how amazing America was. He would listen as his lover described the tall buildings and the busy streets of New York. How he had to take the subway every day just to get to the bookstore. How he would see a dog every five seconds. Sasuke told Naruto everything. Naruto would always be amazed but his amazement was shattered when after two months, on the first of September, Sasuke's voice was husky. Sasuke had been beaten up on the first day of school...

Naruto asked the usual questions. Why? What happened? Who did this? Are you okay? Sasuke's answers were simple. They thought it would be nice of them to greet the new kid. They cornered me after school. Some gang bangers. I'm fine as long as I can talk to you.

After that, everything Sasuke would tell him about New York, Naruto would worried over it. Worried that it would somehow hurt him. Sasuke would say he was over reacting and that he should take a chill pill, but Naruto still worried. Four months after Sasuke got beat up, Naruto was told by the raven himself that he had made a new friend. Naruto was happy to hear that and would say things like 'It took you six months to make a friend? People would have think you were a loner.' Sasuke would just reply, "The only friend I need is right here talking to me over the phone. And that friend is also my delicious boyfriend."

Six more months had passed smoothly without any type of trouble, and it brings us here, one year after Sasuke left Japan.

"And what did she do!"

_"She stood up and slapped me."_

"Knowing you, you must have said something."

_"Hell yeah I did. I said 'Girl don't be hating just because I'm hotter than you."_

"Sasuke, you sounded so gay when you said that," Naruto said into the phone, a big smile on his face. Even though he couldn't see it, Naruto knew Sasuke was smirking. Naruto was in his room, lieing down on his bed.

_"Gay for you__,"_ Sasuke cooed, making Naruto bulsh lightly but giggle nonetheless. _"I love you."_

"I love you too..."

_"...Naruto... I miss you... a lot..."_

"Me too..."

_"I miss those days..."_

"Which ones?"

_"The ones that I got to molest you."_

"Perve!"

_"Takes one to know one."_

"I'm not a perve and you as hell know it!" Naruto yelled into the phone, his face becoming red.

_"Oh but what about that day when I caught you stripping me with your eyes?"_Sasuke said. Naruto turned beet red.

"STOP FLATTERING YOURSELF!"

"Calm down! jeez, I'm going to go deaf because of you," Sasuke said, his smirk widened slightly. Sasuke was in his own room in the apartment his brother rented. He was leaning back against his desk chair, smirking up at the ceiling as he listened to his favorite blonde continue with his flustered state.

"You know, I would probably have devoured your lips by now if I was there," Sasuke said, a bit of loneliness swept over him.

_"I know! And you would probably do something else too!"_Naruto's adorably loud voice said. There was glint in Sasuke's onyx eyes when Naruto said that.

"Like maybe swallowing your-

_"KYAAA! STOP, I DON'T WANNA LISTEN!"_Sasuke put the phone far away from his ear, chuckling as he heard his lover's voice. He could already imagine Naruto all red and embarrassed. That would have given him more of a reason to molest his blonde.

"I lovez you," Sasuke said with a smile.

_"I love you too..."_ Naruto mumbled. Sasuke laughed, knowing that Naruto was still red and embarrassed. _"SHUT-UP, TEME!"_

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Sasuke said.

_"How do you know if I am!"_Naruto said, Sasuke could hear his pout loud and clear.

"Believe me, I know," Sasuke said with a smirk. He laughed when he heard a 'hmph' of defeat.

_Knock, knock..._

"Sasuke, there's someone at the door for you..." Itachi's stoic voice said. Sasuke glared at the door, knowing his brother was behind it.

_"I can tell you're needed, so I'm gonna stop our conversation here,"_Naruto said over the phone. Sasuke scowled, but didn't argue.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Sasuke said. "Love you."

_"Okay,"_ Naruto said brightly. _"Love you too, bye"_

"Bye..." Sasuke mumbled before there was a click.

_-x- Manhattan, New York... July 22, 2008... 2:57 PM -x-_

Sasuke: 17

Sasuke closed his cell phone and reluctantly stood up. Slouching, Sasuke walked out of his room and made his way to the front door. But when he got there, he already saw a girl around the age of 15 with light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes talking to his guest.

"Naoko? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the museum today," Sasuke adressed the girl. Naoko turned to look at Sasuke.

"I did, but Takeshi-nii got called in for work early," Naoko said with a sweet smile. "So I thought I would come over..."

"Oh ok," Sasuke with a small smile. He looked past Naoko to see another long haired brounete. But this one was a boy and had lavendar eyes instead of brown, and was much paler than Naoko. "Hey Neji."

"Hey..." Neji said with a small smile.

"Um...well I'll be leaving you guys alone," Naoko said with a bright smile, before she walked away. "See ya, Sasuke."

"Itachi-niisan is in his room," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" was Naoko's reply before the door had shut behind Sasuke.

"Naoko-chan seems...nice..." Neji said as he and Sasuke walked around the busy city known as New York City. Sasuke smiled softly, remembering the bright cheerful girl.

"She is. She's the best thing that's happened to me ever since I came to America," Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Neji narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "She reminds me a lot of my boyfriend..."

"Your boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend," Neji said, his scowl deepening. Sasuke frowned.

"Yes I did... Well not exactly, but I did tell you about Naruto," Sasuke said as he and Neji stopped at a red light.

"He's your boyfriend?" Neji said in disbelief. Sasuke looked at Neji with a serious look. The brounete was acting strange.

"Yeah... Is there a problem?" Sasuke said, daring Neji to say something about it. There was a long pause with Neji and Sasuke staring at each other.

"...No... There's no problem at all..." Neji said. Right then, the light turned green and both boys crossed the street along with many others.

**-x- -x-**

_-x- Konoha, Japan... July 23, 2008... 3:57 AM -x-_

Naruto: 16

Naruto sighed deeply as he dropped his cell phone on the ground, burrying his face in his pillow. He missed Sasuke so much, even if the raven was somewhat of a perve. Naruto lifted his head slightly and looked at his clock. It was 3:57 AM... So it would be about 2:57 PM over in New York... Naruto sighed deeply as he dropped his head in his pillow again. He was so glad it was summer vacation or it would have been a school night.

"It's Wednsday now..." Naruto mumbled to himself, shifting his head sideways so he was staring at the wall. "I'm always wide awake when all the world is sleeping... Well not the all world but... You get what I mean!"

There was a pause before Naruto groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. Ever since Sasuke left, the blonde has had a habit of talking to himself. Naruto rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His mind kept playing memories... Memories of a certain raven.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03: I Stay Up and Think of You...**_

**oOo**

_-x- Konoha Jr. High... September 22, 2003... 3 period... 10:24 AM -x-_

Sasuke: 13

Naruto: 11

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he dropped a few papers. He hurriedly picked them up, a few people snickered as they passed the blonde. Naruto scowled. This would always happen to him. He would always somehow make a fool of himself. "Damn papers and those ass holes..."

"You forgot one..."

"Huh?" Naruto turned around pouting angrily. His clear blue eyes fluttered when a boy with onyx hair held a piece of paper out to him. "A-ah arigatou(thank you)..."

"No prob," the boy said with a small smile. Naruto returned his smile with one of his bright ones as he took the paper and stuffed it in the pit of darkness that was his backpack.

"Uh I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said. He glanced at the boy to see that the guy was staring at him strangely. Naruto's face turned pink. "I-Is there something o-on my face, dattebayo?"

"Not really..." the boy said after a moment. Naruto stood there, looking up at the boy.

"Do you have a name or what?" Naruto said, pouting slightly. The boy slightly jumped.

"A-ah yeah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke's face go red.

"Hey are you ok? You're face is red, tebayo. If you have a fever you shouldn't have come to school," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke smirked, the redness gone. Naruto blinked rapidly when Sasuke leaned forward and held a strand of blonde hair in his hand.

"I like your hair," Sasuke said with a smile, his eyes in arches of happiness. Naruto's face turned beet red as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Sasuke laughed and gave the blonde room.

"You have a nice impercination of a fish."

"I-I'm not impercinating a fish!"

"Then what's with the face?"

"I was just speechless, tebayo!"

"What for?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I like you. Do you wanna be friends?"

"..."

"..."

"...You're so weird... ... ... okay..." Naruto mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. He couldn't believe this guy would just openly ask him if he wanted to be his friend. And it was so weird too! But of course, Naruto didn't complain. He liked the guy, even if they haven't said much too each other. He just felt drawn to him... He wondered if Sasuke felt the same...

"Cool, now we can be ditching buddies!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in horror. Ditch? He's never heard of such a word...okay he has but he's never really thought about it much, especially since Kakashi would kill him if he did. Naruto looked around frantically. The hall was completely empty, not a trace of a single soul. Naruto gulped, and sweatdropped nervously.

"Kakashi is so gonna kill me, dattebayo..." Naruto muttered. He glanced at Sasuke who was staring at him boredly. "Uh...I think I'll go to class and get marked as tardy..."

"I got a way so you won't get marked as tardy..." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes shined as he smiled big.

"Really! How?" Naruto said. He was so glad that he agreed to be this guy's friend. But what happened next, he didn't expect. Sasuke suddenly picked the blonde up and threw the blonde over his shoulder, gripping his legs tightly so the blonde wouldn't fall off.

"The best way not to get marked tardy is to get marked as absent," Sasuke said with a smile as he began walking down the hall.

"Wha! Hey put me down! Sasuke! Damnit put me down, teme!" Naruto shouted as he struggled, but Sasuke had a strong grip and wouldn't put him down.

"Awww, how sweet, you already gave me a nickname!" Sasuke said with a smirk, ignoring the blonde's protests. "I should give you one too. How about dobe, dobe?"

"That's a horrible nickname, tebayo!" Naruto said loudly, pounding on Sasuke's back.

"It beats teme," Sasuke said, his smirk widening. "You know... I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Naruto."

"Friendship my ass! Put me down teme!" Naruto yelled angrily, pulling Sasuke's hair angrily.

"Ow! Damnit that hurts, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said angrily, closing his eyes in pain. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"That's what you get!" Naruto said, tugging Sasuke's hair again. Sasuke growled before he poked Naruto hard in the stomache. "OW! Teme, that hurt!"

"It isn't fun is it?" Sasuke said. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach, and was released immediately, but ended up falling on his face. Naruto's eyes watered in pain as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. "You're gonna pay for that..."

"Wha-

Before Naruto could finish, he was tackled by the raven, and that was when they began beating each other up on the floor. Only a few minutes lates, the teachers came out of their rooms to see what was going on. Students came out too and cheered them on, but in the end, Sasuke and Naruto were both sent to the office, where they'll have to hear it from Iruka.

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU COULD START BEATING EACH OTHER UP!" a brown haired roared angrily at a heavily bruised Sasuke and a black eyed Naruto while the principal smiled nervously at the scene. He was an old man that many called Sandaime for some odd reason. He never corrected the students, he found the name quite amusing. He also found it very amusing that Iruka would always storm down to his office whenever one of his students, specifically Naruto, got into trouble.

"Sorry..." both boys chanted. Iruka stared angrily at the boys before he looked at the old man.

"With your permission Sandaime, I'd like to call their gaurdians," Iruka said politely. The old man chuckled.

"They are your students Iruka. Do what you must," the old man said before he stepped inside his office. Irua nodded before looking at the two boys with a heated glare. "Don't you dare move a muscle..."

And with that said, Iruka followed the old man in his office so he could make the phone calls. For a good five minutes, Sasuke and Naruto stayed silent, avoiding each other's gaze. But in the end, Sasuke broke the silence.

"...Nice black eye..."

"...Nice face..."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke then began to laugh, and didn't stop laughing till Iruka yelled at them, telling them to shut the hell up. Sasuke was smirking down at his feet while Naruto smiled up at the ceilingm, both trying to keep their laughter to themselves.

"Your right you know... I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, dattebayo," Naruto said, glancing at the raven, his smile still intact. But his face turned beet red when he noticed that Sasuke's face was only an inch away.

"Or maybe something more..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nah I'm just messing with you," Sasuke said with a grin, as he gave a really flustered Naruto his space.

"...Teme..." Naruto said, smiling softly. Sasuke returned the smile.

"By the way... You look good in a skirt..."

"..."

**oOo**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, CRASH!_

Naruto groaned as he threw his alarm clock. Why the hell did that thing go off! It was summer vacation for crying out loud! Naruto slowly rolled over, only to fall off his bed, tangled in his sheets. Muttering a string of curses Naruto sat up on the floor and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He remembered his dream and smiled. His dream was about the day he first met Sasuke, something he could never forget. Naruto glanced at his almost broken clock to see it was 8:38 AM. Naruto shrugged before he stood up and skipped out of his room and down the stairs. But after tripping over god knows what (his foot? Did he miss a step? Or was he simply clumsy?) Naruto made a note to never skip down stairs. Falling down the stairs is not fun.

"How was your trip down the stairs?" Kakashi greeted when Naruto entered the kitchen. Naruto muttered something that sounded a lot like 'shut-up'. Kakashi sighed deeply before he took a sip from his coffee. Naruto glanced at his adopted father suspiciously. Why was he up and early? Usually Naruto would be awake way before he was. And Naruto always woke around 10 on the weekends or on vacation days, except today. Naruto was tempted to ask, but decided not to; it might be something he really didn't wanna know... Naruto then went and made himself some ramen. Breakfast was quiet like always, Kakashi never feels like talking when he wakes up and frankily, Naruto didn't either. After breakfast, Naruto went upstairs and got dressed. After getting dressed he went back stairs again, this time staying on both feet all the way down. The blonde was watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Naruto! Your friends are here!" Kakashi called. Naruto glanced at the livingroom clock to see it was already 10:03. Naruto grinned as he stood up and ran over to the door. There stood three boys. Kiba was the guy with brown shaggy hair, Shikamaru was the lazy looking guy with the ponytail, and Lee was the guy who stole the beetles hair cut.

"Ohayo Naruto!" Kiba said as he tossed Naruto a skateboard.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Lee said as he tossed Naruto a helmet.

"Ohayo..." Shikamaru yawned, not tossing anything at all.

"Ohayo!" Naruto greeted them all as he caught the board with his hand and the helmet with the other. As Naruto strapped his helmet on, he saw that Kiba had his skateboard, and Lee and Shikamaru both had their skates. Naruto threw his skateboard on the ground then jumped on it.

"So where exactly are we gonna go?" Naruto said as Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru skated or boarded beisde him. Naruto swirved around a kid and almost crashed into Kiba.

"Watch it!" Kiba said, getting off his board so he and Naruto wouldn't crash. Naruto threw a grin over his shoulder as Kiba jumped back onto his board.

"We decided to let you decide where to go..." Shikamaru said boredly as he lazily zig zagged. Naruto raised a brow but didn't complain. He thought long and hard. He felt he should be remembering something, something really important... Something that only happens in July... Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey, what's today?" Naruto said uregently.

"Why do you wa-

"Just tell me what today is!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! ...It's Wednsday, July 23, 10:37 AM. Why, is there something you're supposed to do today?" Kiba said, frowning at Naruto. The blonde just stood there on his board, disbelief written all over his face. His board soon came to a stop from the lack of motion. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee stopped and stared at Naruto, worried for their blonde friend. Naruto couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten Sasuke's birthday. One of his favorite days of the year.

"...We're going to the beach today..." Naruto said as he pushed himself back into motion, rolling past his friends who all looked at each other, confused.

"Why the beach?" Kiba said witha frown as he boarded by Naruto.

"Getting sand in my shoes doesn't sound so appealing to me..." Shikamaru said as he came skating behind Naruto.

"Usually you would avoid the beach, Naruto-kun," Lee said, skating on Naruto's right. Naruto just smiled softly.

"Well today I feel like going to the beach..." Naruto said happily. The blonde remembered how he and Sasuke would always go to the beach and throw their own little parties on their birthdays. How they would swim in the ocean and splash each other. How they would burry one another with sand, and build sand castles then destroy each others. Naruto laughed at the memories as he and his friends came to a complete stop at a red light.

_'I'll tell him happy birthday soon enough,' _Naruto thought happily.

**-x- -x-**

"What a day..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he flopped onto his bed. He put his hands behind his head as he stare up at the ceiling. Today was one of those days that just leave Sasuke exhausted, mostly because he still felt pain in his groin. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering his busy day.

**oOo**

_-x- Manhattan, New York... July 22, 2008... 3:23 PM -x-_

"So where are we going Neji?" Sasuke said. It was a few minutes after he had told Neji if he had a problem with Naruto, and he and Neji were still walking through the busy streets of Manhattan. Neji didn't answer, instead he walked off the sidewalk and began waving.

"TAXI!" Neji shouted over the honks of cars and the talking of people. Sasuke knew it would usually take at least three tries to get a taxi, but Neji got lucky this time. A taxi drove up by the curb. Neji opened the door and motioned Sasuke to slide in first. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alway's being a gentlemen, aren't you," Sasuke said as he slid in, Neji followed and closed the door.

"Where to?" the taxi driver said, looking at Neji and Sasuke through the review mirror.

"Central Park," Neji said.

"Alright then..." the driver said as he put his car into drive and cut into the traffic. Sasuke gave Neji a look.

"Central Park?"

"I feel like taking a walk..."

"We could have walked on the sidewalk."

"I feel like taking a walk at a place where I'm surrounded by green."

"Oh I see. Sorry, you weren't really specific..." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Neji really was acting weird. Usually, they would just go to a small place like starbucks, or maybe IHop, or maybe even Sasuke's favortie book store. But all the way to Central Park? Why not go to the Museum of Modern Art! For the whole trip, Sasuke refused to talk to Neji.

"Here we are! Central Park."

"Thanks," Neji said as he gave the man his well earned money. Neji and Sasuke stepped out of the taxi, Sasuke still refusing to talk to Neji. They then started walking through the park, surrounded by green how Neji wanted.

"...Are you angry?"

"Hell yeah I am! You've been acting weird all day! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke growled.

"...I won't be here tomorrow..." Neji said. Sasuke gave the long haired brounete an annoyed look. What the hell did that have to do with the way he was acting! So what if he wasn't going to be here tomorrow! "I thought I could give you some kind of early birthday gift..."

"Birthday gift?" Sasuke then froze. Of course! Tomorrow would be his birthday! How could he have forgotten! _'Because Naruto isn't here to celebrate it with me...'_

"...That explains a hell of a lot more," Sasuke muttered, slightly embarassed. Neji chuckled. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "..."

"It's you're birthday gift, so we can do whatever you want..." Neji said, giving Sasuke a small smile.

"Hn..." Sasuke eyes clouded up as he remembered he hadn't said 'hn' in such a long time. Last time he said that, it was when Kakashi told him Naruto would recover from the fall the blonde once had, which was two years ago. That sound was his way of hiding ceratin emotions. When Naruto had that terrible fall, he was so scared that Naruto would never recover. And when Sasuke heard he would be okay, he was so close to crying. So he hid all his relief and happiness just by saying 'hn'. Right now, he was hiding all the embarrassment the long haired brunette was causing him to have. "I just wanna walk at the moment..."

So that's what they did. They walked and talked for at least three hours, jsut messing around here and there, then they got another taxi and went to a famiy resteraunt to get something to eat. They stayed at the resteraunt for an extra hour before they went to the bookstore, where Neji bought Sasuke a book as a birthday gift. By the time they left the bookstore, it was already 9:45 PM and they had left the apartment at three. And seeing that it was rather late, consider Neji was going to leave extra early in the morning, they went their seperate ways. Now, on his way back home, Sasuke had been thinking over how his brother would greet him. Probably insult him somehow, and order him to do something like clean the dishes. But if Naoko was there, he'd probably just tell him to go to his room so he could chat with the brunette alone. Yes, he had this all figured out. Or so he thought.

"I can't wait to take a long shower..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he opened the door to the apartment. He looked up with a blank expression and froze, his expression not changing the slightest as he dropped his book in shock. There on the couch...was Naoko, just simply sitting there. Sure that seemed normal, but hand't been what made Sasuke freeze and drop his book. What made him freeze and drop his book was the fact that Itachi was stretched out on the couch, his head resting in Naoko's lap, and was smiling sweetly at the brunette. And what's more, he was letting Naoko play with his hair, something Itachi would never let anyone do without breaking their arm or making them wish they had never dared touch that silky hair. Sasuke just stood there, his jaw dropping to the floo to express his obvious shock. Naoko was the first to notice him, and when she did, she blushed a deep red. Itachi's eyes narrowed at how red Naoko got and looked in the direction she was looking. When he saw Sasuke, the older raven just blinked boredly at his younger brother. Sasuke had been expecting Itachi to react the way he did, but continued to stare at the two in disbelief.

"Home already Sasuke?" Itachi said as he sat up, and gave Sasuke a cal, almost bored look.

"Welcome h-home Sasuke..." Naoko said sweetly, her face still slightly pink from embarrassment. Sasuke mentally slapped himself to snap out of it and picked up his book.

"Thanks Naoko..." Sasuke muttered. He glanced at the petite brunette then to his brother, who was still staring at him boredly. He found it strange that someone so sweet and gentle like Naoko, would actually like a cold serious guy like his brother. But then...people always did say that the opposites attract... Kinda like him and Naruto... And if Naoko and Itachi really do like each other...that might actually keep Itachi off his back! But what disturbed him was that brown eyed girl was seven years younger than the older raven... But then again, there are married couples with seven years difference. Shoot, seven years is a lot better than twenty! "Well I'll leave you to alone. I'm sure you got plenty to talk about."

Sasuke winked at Naoko teasingly, making her blush yet again, before he walked to his room. He put his new book on the shelf where his other books were and grabbed a towel from his closet. After taking a long hot bath, and getting into his PJs, Sasuke cautiously walked into the living room. The raven didn't know why he had to be sneaky just to get to the kitchen, but he found out why when he froze for the second time in the hall way. He had just saw his brother kiss Naoko sweetly on the forehead.

_'Snap out of it Sasuke! It's just Naoko! Now if it was Kisame, then you could react like this!'_Sasuke thought to himself. He glanced at the newly couple, only to see Naoko was sitting in Itachi's lap. The older Uchiha had his arms around her protectively and was resting his head on top of Naoko's. Sasuke then realized why he kept freezing up like this... Naoko and Itachi reminded him of how he and Naruto would usually be giving each other affection. Obsidian eyes clouded with sadness, but quickly pushed it away. He refused to let this ruin his happy mood!

"Don't get too cozy. I don't wanna be kept awake by your moans," Sasuke said as he walked passed them and into the kitchen. Sasuke glanced over at Naoko and smirked when he saw her bright red face. _'Naruto would have reacted the same way...'_

"Sasuke, stop teasing Naoko," Itachi's voice said. Sasuke impercinated Itachi silently, but stopped when a shoe hit him in the head.

"Ass..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. Feeling too lazy to get a cup and be a decent person, the young raven drunk right from the carton. He felt something hit the back of his head again, almost making him choke on his drink. "Ow!"

"Get a cup," was all that Itachi said, and Sasuke knew that his brother probably had an indifferent expression on his face. The young Uchiha scowled at his brother, and being the defiant little brother that he was, he ignored Itachi and continued drinking from the carton. Only a second later, however, he felt something else hit the back of his head, and this time he did choke on his milk. The poor drak haired boy started coughing and hacking violently. "I said get a cup..."

"Ah, Itachi-san! He's choking!" Naoko said loudly, and from his perphial vision, Sasuke could see the horrified expression on her round face.

"He's fine," Itachi said dismissively, continueing to ignore his brother's coughs. Sasuke threw his brother an evil glare, not believing that he was letting him suffer! Sure he was fine, and was sorta exagerating his coughs, but still! He coulldve been dieing and his brother would just sit there as if nothing was happen. As Sasuke heaved for breath after all of his coughing, he was silently planning his little revenge against the older Uchiha. Though it wasn't like all his other plans worked. They failed everytime, but now he had an advantage. He'll get Itachi this time... Cuz this time, Sasuke will use Naoko as his advantage! Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh evily that would put any evil cartoon villan to shame, and settled with wicked smirk. After a few minutes, Sasuke was back to normal, his breathing steady, and the slight pain in his chest from the choking was gone. Naoko was still in Itachi's protective arms, but she was staring at Sasuke worriedly. Yup, Naoko would be the perfect distraction for Itachi.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naoko asked, her voice dripping with concern. Sasuke smiled at the brown eyed girl.

"Of course I am," Sasuke said. Naoko pouted slightly. Sasuke would sometimes wonder if the brunette ever realized that she pouted a lot. Sasuke remembered he only met Naoko because he had accidentally slammed a door in her face. He had taken full responcibilty of her injuries and took her to the nurse, only to be told that she was okay and that she only had bruising. Usually, Sasuke would apologize and then walk away like it never happened, but when he noticed how similar Naoko's actions were to Naruto's, he sorta felt at home... So he decided to become her friend, and he was glad he did that, cuz now Naoko shall help him with his revenge! Sasuke glanced at his watch...it was 11:03 PM...

"I'm going to bed. Naoko, you are very welcome to sleep over if you like!" Sasuke said, smirking at the rather innocent girl. The brunette paled visibly as her large brown eyes widened.

"Not good!" Naoko said as she broke away from Itachi's arms and grabbed her bag. "Ah, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, or something!"

"I'll take you home," Itachi said, already getting his keys. Sasuke watched from a distance as Naoko smiled warmly.

"Thanks..." Naoko said. Sasuke felt a wave of grief when he saw all the love in those brown eyes of hers. Itachi was lucky to have his precious one near him...unlike Sasuke. He can't hold his precious one, he can't even see him! And it's all because of that stupid scholarship! Sasuke growled as he turned and stormed away and into his room.

**oOo**

Sasuke sighed deeply. His day was enjoyable, yet he didn't quite like it. Mostly because he knew he couldn't share it with Naruto. If Naruto was here, his blonde would help him plan his revenge! If Naruto was here, Sasuke would probably be teasing his favorite blonde and get him all worked up and flustered to a point that the raven would want to jump him. Sasuke chuckled a bit, the image of a flustered Naruto played in his mind. He could almost swear he could feel his precious one's heat near him. He swore he could smell that vanilla scent Naruto would always have. He swore he could almost touch that soft skin he would usually be showering with kisses... But he knew that wouldn't be happening for a while...

Sasuke grabbed his cellphone as "My love" began to play. He smiled a bit, remembering he would always start singing this song to Naruto, just to annoy him. He remembered the first time he had sung "My Love" to Naruto was before he had confessed his love to Naruto. When he sung it, the song really did come from the heart. But back then, Naruto still thought Sasuke was straight so the blonde just thought he was messing around.

"Hello?"

_"..."_

"Anyone there?"

_"Happy Birthday..."_

**-x- -x-**

**_Thank-you for reading my third chapter :D Anywho, I reaized that some certain people are wondering where the hell I've been xD'' It's quite simple! I've been computerless for about a year and a half, and I lost my flashdrive with all my stories. Sooo, I'm rewriting everything from scratch! Which sucks, but it has to be done yo. u.u So for those that read my other stories, please be patient!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 04: And I Wish on a Star...**_

_-x- Manhattan, New York... July 23, 2008... 12:02 AM -x-_

_Sasuke: 18_

_Naruto: 16_

Sasuke froze.

"Naruto?"

_"Who else would it be?"_

"I don't know, maybe one of my many stalkers, I guess. I'm pretty popular you know," Sasuke said with a smile. He heard Naruto scoff on the other end of the phone.

_"That's rather insulting!"_

"I'm sorry babe, how can I make it up to you?"

_"By not calling me babe."_

"Right sweet thang."

_"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke laughed happily. He was glad to hear Naruto's voice at the moment. But what bugged him was that the blonde had said happy birthday to him...it wasn't his birthday yet! Sasuke glanced at his watch...it was 12:04 AM. Well...techinically it is his birthday now.

_"I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday, like always!"_Naruto's voice interupted his thoughts. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. Naruto has always been the first person to say happy birthday to him for the last four years...but this time...he came second.

"...Actually...you were the second to tell me happy birthday..." Sasuke said.

_"...Who was first then? Itachi?"_

"No..."

_"...Who?"_

"Neji..."

_"Neji? Who's Neji?"_

"Remember I told you I made a second friend? Yeah, that was Neji..."

_"Oh..."_

"But he only told me happy brithday cuz he wasn't going to be here tomorrow! And he said happy birthday when it really wasn't...so techinically you're the first person to tell me happy birthday on my birthday!"

_"I guess..." _

Sasuke scowled. Naruto really is upset that he wasn't first. He wasn't used to sharing the raven with someone else. Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"If it makes you feel better... I like it better when you tell me happy birthday..." Sasuke said, hoping to cheer up Naruto.

_"...Really?"_

"Yes... I love it actually. and you know why?"

_"...Why...?"_

"Because your my most precious person..."

_"..."_

"..."

_"..."_

"...Naruto?"

_"I love you Sasuke..."_Naruto said, his voice sounded a lot more brighter and warmer. Sasuke smiled at the sound as if it were sweet music to his ears, which it probably was.

"I love you too. I love you so much that I'm hugging the phone," the dark haired boy said. Naruto laughed a bit.

_"You must look retarded,"_Naruto said, sounding a lot more cheerful.

"I bet I do, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Sasuke said with a smile. He wondered if he should tell Naruto about Itachi and Naoko...it would be interesting to here his reaction...and maybe he'll spice it up a bit...

"Hey Naruto...how would you react if I told that Itachi finally has a girlfriend?"

_"I'd say are you cereal?"_

"No I'm milk."

_"Okay, get to the point."_

"Well that is the point. Itachi has a girl. Except...the thing is...Itachi raped her..."

_"WHAT!"_

Sasuke smirked. His Naive little blonde still couldn't tell when he was lying over all these years. And dare he kick it up a notch? ...Yes, he thinks he should.

"It's so horrible Naruto! I hear her screams almost every night, because Itachi tells her to come over, and that if she didn't, he wouldn't be gentle to her and would hurt her brother!" Sasuke said, making his tone uber dramatic and horrified, knowing that Naruto would buy the whole thing.

_"..."_

"Naruto?"

_"... ... ..."_

"Hey are you still there?"

_"... ... ... ... ... .."_

"Naruto!"

_"...I-I'm here..."_

Sasuke resisted to laugh out loud when he heard Naruto's high pitched trembling voice. Poor thing, he was horrified!

"And you know what else!"

_"Wh-what?"_

"Everything I just said was a lie...well most of it..."

_"..."_

"Naruto?"

_"SASUKE! YOU ASS HOLE! I REALLY DID BELIEVE ALL THAT YOU SAID! TEME!"_

Sasuke laughed whole heartedly. He just loves how gullible the blonde was! It entertained him to no end. As his laughter died, Sasuke heard Naruto growl angrily.

"Hai, hai! Gomen, I just wanted to push your buttons," Sasuke said with a smirk. "But I was telling the truth when I said Itachi has a girl now. That girl is actually the first friend I made. Her name is Naoko."

_"Her? I never really thought Itachi would be attracted to her. I mean, you said she was sweet, cheerful, and bright! Everything he isn't really,"_the blonde said, his voice contained shock.

"Well it's like what they say. Opposites attract. Like you and I," Sasuke said, saying the last part suggestively.

_"Che, you can be so corny,"_Naruto muttered, making Sasuke's smirk widen, for he knew that the blonde is red.

"She reminds me of you... Naoko I mean..."

_"She does?"_

"Yeah...except she's a girl and has brown hair and brown eyes... But despite that, she's very much like you."

_"I see... I have a soul twin, haha!"_

"Does anyone remind you of moi?"

_"Not that I kno-_

_**"Hey Naruto! Who're you talking to?"**_

Sasuke's obsidean eyes narrowed. Who was that, that just talked to Naruto?

_"Someone really important! Now go away Kiba,"_ he heard Naruto say on the other end of the phone. Kiba? Who the hell is this Kiba guy! _"Sasuke?"_

"Who the hell is Kiba?" Sasuke demanded, his voice continaing an edge to it.

_"What the hell crawled up your ass and died in the last five seconds!"_

"Who's Kiba?"

_"He's a friend!"_

"He better be just a friend!"

_"..."_

"..."

_"Sasuke...are you jealous?"_

"Jealous? Pfffft! No! I just so happen to hear some guy talk to my boyfriend who happens to be gay, and it so happens that I have no idea where the hell my boyfriend is! For all I know, you could be in some club, dancing with this Kiba. So no, I'm not jealous!" Sasuke snarled in a very sarcastic tone. He took deep breaths after a moment though, trying to taim his temper when he heard his blonde began to laugh. The raven usually is always in a good mood, and joked a lot, but when he got mad, it was rather scary and almost uncontrolable. Luckily, Naruto had always managed to tame the beast within him.

_"You're so cute when you're jealous,"_Naruto chirped sweetly, making the poor rave flush a bright red. The blonde's voice was so warm, so affectionate. Sasuke knew that when Naruto used that voice, the blonde also had his affectionate expression, the one that never failed to make Sasuke blush.

"...Can you send me a pic of yourself and where you are through your cell right now?" Sasuke mumbled, his face still red. He just needed to see Naruto, even if it was just a picture.

_"Um okay, but I'll have to hang up on you,"_Naruto said, his voice sounded confused.

"I don't mind..." Sasuke mumbled with a smile.

_"Okay then, talk to you soon!"_

And with that, there was a click. Sasuke just stared at his screensaver, which was a picture of him and Naruto. He smiled softly to himself. They had taken that picture when they went to their first festival as a couple. Naruto had worn such a lovely orange yukata, which he had complimented it with his own black yukata. Naruto had a weird animal mask strapped to the side of his head, while he held onto some cotton candy.

_**You have 2 new messages!**_

Sasuke quickly opened his messages. The first pic was of the beach, the place they would always be almost everyday when they had been together. And the second was Naruto, smiling happily into the camera. Sasuke smiled. He was glad to see those pools of blue so full of life. Sasuke instantly hit the recieve button as his cell phone rung.

"You look gorgeous babe," Sasuke said smiling.

_"I said don't call me babe..."_Naruto mumbled. The raven chuckled softly, knowing very well by the other's tone of voice that he was blushing. But he didn't lie. Naruto really was gorgeous to him.

_Knock, knock._

"Sasuke get some sleep..." Itachi said from behind the door. Sasuke growled.

_"You gotta go to bed?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Well I'll talk to you later!"_

"Okay... Love you."

_"Love you too..."_

"Bye..."  
_  
"Bye..."_

Sasuke closed his cell phone and let it slide out of his hand and onto the floor. He was completely in love with the blonde, no doubt about it. If Naruto had asked him to give him a kidney, he would do it. If Naruto told him to catch a granade for him, he would catch it. If Naruto told him to give him the world, Sasuke would do whatever it took to give him the world damnit! If Naruto told him to die...he would do it. Anything that would keep Naruto happy, he'd do it. The sad thing was, the thing the blonde wanted him to do, he couldn't do. He can't go back to him, not right now at least. He will eventually...

Sasuke sighed as he sat up in bed and looked out of his window. The first thing he saw, was a star. One star that shined brighter than any of the other stars near it. Sasuke just blinked up at it. Many people said that if you wish upon a star, that wish would come true. But then again, many other people think that's a load of bull crap. Sasuke was one of those people. But today, he was willing to try it at least once, for the sake of precious blonde. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_'I wish...I could be with Naruto...'_


End file.
